


flames to dust [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The pain sets in and I don't cry</i>
  <br/><i>I only feel gravity and I wonder why" (c) All Good Things - Nelly Furtado</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	flames to dust [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Nelly Furtado - All Good Things
> 
> Specially for fandom Generation Kill as a part of Fandom Combat challenge


End file.
